Reaching For You
by 00Zero
Summary: She has to search for him. She has to, no matter what. Even if she has to die in this storm, she has to search for him. because she knew she won't see him again if she let him go.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own Inuyasha_

_**A/N:** sigh... I try to finish my other stories, but i couldn't write and keep come up with a new one. This meant to be a one shot, but it's gotten out of control again. R&R_

* * *

Her hands are numbs, icy winds stabs her trembling body like thousands sharp needles.

_She has to find him_!

Salty tears drippings down her, once pink healthy, now pale cheeks, tangles with the fat merciless rains as one.

How long has it been raining? She doesn't know. All she knows is that she has to find him.

Her feet are stings from cuts, she ignores them. She has lost her shoes sometimes ago, but she doesn't care. Her tender, slim feet sinks into the muddy pool of rains, steps on roots, leaves, rocks, or whatever on the ground.

_She has to find him or she will never see him again_.

She's wiling her aching protests legs to take another wobbly step.

Her clothes are soaking wet. She can hear her teeth trembling against each other. Her once rosy lips are now blue, quivering as she tries to call out his name once more. With each breathe she takes, the freezing breezes burns her lungs. She has been calling him in this strong storm hundreds, thousands of times; her voice is now so small and lost.

Why did she have to be so greedy? Why did she have to want to be more than just being by his side? Because of her greediness, now she won't be able to see him again.

The forest is pitch-black; she can't see anything. Her small hands search blindingly feelings for a way from tree to tree.

_Where did he go? She can't let him go, not like this_.

The thought that she would never see him again get her half crumbling exhausted body to move. She cannot stop because if she does, she would be force to accept that he's gone from her life. Her painful heart that so readily to burst would explode to dust.

How long has she been looking for him? She doesn't know. It was still light when he was with her.

She would blame the warm sun, the nature, the beautiful surrounding, and blame those pair of golden, dreaming, beautiful eyes of his.

No, she blames her weak heart and greediness.

With her damp clothes, each steps she makes with efforts. The lightning bolts, fleshing up the sky, the thunders roars the kind that often makes her scream, but she is too numb to care.

_She has to find him._

He came to visit her like always, brought her gift and took a walk with her. While it has been raining all week, it was such a sunny beautiful day. For a moment, they were surrounding by beautiful nature, the world stopped once her eyes met his. He too was happy, she could tell.

Looking in to his golden orbs, the world is lost. She could see the warmth, the caring, and the tenderness inside his soul. At that moment all she wants was him. Her heart reached out, her brain and reasons were ignored. She let the secret of her heart slipped.

He was taken aback, and making sure what kind of love she was talking about.

She, too, was surprise at herself, but there was no turning back. She told him.

"I have been in love with you, Lord Sesshomaru,"

His next word turned the world upside down. His golden eye flesh red with anger. The angers she had seen countless times, but never direct at her.

Never.

Until that moment.

"Then I can no longer see you, Rin. This will be our last meeting." And with that, he was gone.

She stood there, alone, confused, hurt, numbed. Once her brain processed the information, she chased after him.

"Lord, Sesshomaru," she whispers once more, but she doubt anyone will hear her small voice in this heavy rain. She knows she has lost him. No she won't accept that. She can't. She needs to search for him. She has to find him. How would she live without him when he has always been a part of her?

Her foot caught by something, vines maybe, trips her and she falls forwards like a fallen tree. On the ground, clawing, trying to get up, but her energy is no more. She is limp like a piece of wet rag, can't even lift a finger. The rain's pouring down.

_Get up, get up_, no matter how many times she tells herself, will power alone is not enough.

She has to find him. If she can't than let her be swallows by this rain. Lost in this rain forever. Her already too weak body won't last long in this cruel cold storm.

But how much she wishes she could turns back the time. How much she wishes she could take back her words and be his innocent little girl again. She would keep her love to herself forever, as long as she could be by his side, seeing the warmth he showed to no one but her. Be his special innocent girl.

But she cannot turns back times. She surrenders to her fate and let the darkness swallows her consciousness and the world forgotten. Inside the rain of pains she will disappear forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_I Do Not own inuyasha, not the chapter and all the way to the end of this story._

**A/N**:_I don't when the next update will be. it might be long while._

* * *

"I have been in love with you, Lord Sesshomaru,"

Her pink cheeks brush apple red, her sweet voice say shyly. His once innocent ward is now a woman, he cannot deny. She is reaching the age to fall in love and find a mate.

A husband.

Why does she have to tell him? If she has not he would pretend not to know and they could continue like always. Yes, he has known for a while that she loves him.

Has she not tells him he would soon offer her the choice to be with him or live with the human. He would welcome her with open arms to travel with him. As his ward.

But she told him she loves him. All changes. She desires him in a way he cannot be for her.

He would not allow himself to. He cannot. His pride would not allow him to.

He has to leave.

Why does she have to say it? If she never told him, he won't have to leave. He would still be able to see her.

So he leaves. Leave before his mind changed.

He flies as fast as his power allows, but her voice still reaches him. As far away as he may be, her painful voice that fills with desperation stops him in midair. His body turning back on its own. Her voice, he always follows no matter when.

He watches her running aimlessly into the forest, deeper and deeper, calling his name. The sweet voice that made his name feels like music and always made him felt special is now stabs him with guilt. The quilt of leaving, of abandoness.

He watches. He cannot go to her because if he does he would never be able to leave. He will not allow himself to be tie by her. By anyone.

She runs. She falls. Picks herself up and runs some more. Calling him.

Rain is pouring down. Hard.

She should turn back. The sun is setting, the night is coming. She keeps searching, calling his name.

Her voice is like a spell, calling, reaching deep to his soul. He wants to go to her. He wants to embrace that cold shaky body.

How many times he wants to go to her, only to stop himself and reminding himself he cannot.

Time passes. His eyes glues on her. Secretly following her.

_Stops. Turns back. Don't torture yourself anymore. _

He, Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, is now wavering. He never was, no matter what. But she has always brought out a new side of him.

He cannot watch her anymore. He has to go to her. Damn it all, prides, powers, names. All he wants is her happiness.

She falls once again.

He rushes to her side, but her eyes are already close.

No.

Her body is cold. Icy cold.

No.

He can hear her heartbeats. Barely. Very weak, but it's there.

He has to get her somewhere worm and dry. She is freezing cold.

If anything happens to her, he would never forgive himself.

He wraps her insides his arms and a sphere of light. He brings them to a nearby cave they have pass sometime ago, gathering fired woods, fast, like never before.

Her heartbeats is getting slower.

No.

How could he be so stupid? How could he forgot just how much he loves and willing to sacrifice for her? How could he let her suffer this much? And for what? His pride?

The fire refuses to stars on the wet woods.

**He needs fire!**

Frustration makes he wants to kill, but killing will not help her get better. He wishes he has the two head stuff.

He uses his demonic energy to dry his clothes and hers. But that isn't enough to keep her warm.

He wraps her into his arms, covering her with his mokomo. Willing her to wake up. Willing her to be alright.

Her small body press against his. Soft and tender.

How could he be so foolish? Why did he always have to nearly lose her to realize just how important she is?

She is still trembling and her body is burning up.

It's all because of his self-ego's fault.

He holds her tighter, willing, praying for her to get better. He never prays before.

Whatever it takes to help her get better he will do it all. He once willing to let go of his long life goal of powers for her. He will mate her, if that will make her come back.

No, he wants to mate her. So please better.

He will apologize when she wakes up. He will make things right and never let her suffer again. Ever.

So please wake up. Wake up Rin. His Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Yeah… I'm done with another story! I have been planning to finish writing 100 stories. _

_I don't know what happened, but I lost the ending part of this story and have to rewrite it. It kind of different from the first ending, but I hope you like this one._

_**Sotam**: Thank you so much for the reviews. And yep, he seems to wake up. And thanks all for reading, followed and Favorited. And don't forget to review or I won't post the next chapter. (Kidding, this is the last chapter)_

_Ps. if things go as plan, I should update **Forgotten** or **The Quilt and Her Love** within this week. If not then until we met again. Thanks for the read. _

* * *

She wakes up in a warm and soft embrace of the familiar white clothes and the moko moko, a firm chest and strong arms. She can hear his heartbeats as well as feeling his chest moving when he breathes. Once she looks up, she sees the pair of golden eyes she has been searching for. Heat rushes to her face and makes her entire body turning red.

She is lying on top of him.

His eyes, they are so warm and loving.

Sesshomaru has his back leans against the cave's wall.

Maybe she has die. Maybe this is heaven. Or this is a dream? It doesn't matter. As long as she can be with him is all she cares.

She smiles, reaching out a hand to his cheek. Her entire body aches. "If death means I can be with you then I welcome it." She speaks her thought.

"No, you're not dead, Rin," he responds. "You can't die. I won't allow you to die," his low voice is slow, but urgent, soft, bitter, worry and possessive. His arms pulling her tighter into this chest forming an armor against anything that would come to claim her.

This is unusual.

"Is this a dream?"

His eyes soften, "No, this is not a dream Rin. This is Sesshomaru, your Sesshomaru. The man you love who loves you."

Tears uncontrollably spills down her cheeks. She never thought she would hear such words. The words she would give anything to hear. "This is such a beautiful dream. I don't to wake up to the painful reality that you have left me."

He flinches at her bitter words. A lump caught in his throat.

Yes, he had left her. She remembers the cold rains, the darkness, and the pains of him not being there. The pain of him leaving her.

Her sad eyes are killing him, slowly sinking teeth into his stone heart, bloods gushing, and tearing his heart apart.

But he deserves it. He needs to learn to never hurt her again. He, the intelligent demon he is, is such an idiot to not realize that her pain is his as well.

"Rin, look at me." he orders gently and she follows his order, "You are not dreaming and I am saying that I love you. I will not leave you. I cannot leave you. I cannot live without you." he brings one hand to cups her small face, her eyes are nearly pops out from surprise,

"I am real. As real as the heart that beats inside my chest; the warmth that is holding you. So don't say that you have died or dreaming."

She has a stun looks on her face, and then a chuckle escapes her lips while tears streaming down her cheeks. She laid her head on his chest and hugs him tightly. "Whatever you say."

He growls knowing she still not believes him. "What will make you believe that this is not a dream?" he uses his craws hand running through her hair.

"It doesn't matter." She inhales and closes her eyes. Relaxes.

Yes, it doesn't matter. If she were dreaming, he would never admit that he is but her imagination. It doesn't matter. She doesn't want to prove that this is a dream. Whether he's real or not, she can be with him and that is enough.

Another warm tear escapes her eye again thinking of the night before. Thinking of the reality she doesn't want live in. Maybe that's why she's dreaming of him. Because Sesshomaru would never be this loving with her.

"Let's say this is a dream? What do you want to happen next?" He decides she cannot be convincing to believe otherwise so he goes along with her.

For now.

"Many things." She smiles and brings a hand to stoke Moko Moko that lay next to his chest.

"Like?"

She blushes beat red at her imaginations. He smirks.

"If this is your dream, you have nothing to hide or be shy about. You can do whatever you want and have anything you like. You can say anything, yell at me or hit me if you want to." He amuses, still stroking her hair, wondering what's in her mind. Interesting. What could have make she blushes so deep.

But true, if this is a dream, there would be no consequences. She should take advantage of this dream and makes the most of it.

She slowly sit up, each leg to the side of his waist. Her hands on his chest. Her heart's racing. She looks into his gorgeous face and eyes and traces down to his lips.

She brings her pink lips to his, a light touch before whispers, "I want to mates you. Be your children's mother." She kisses him once more. He, who waits in anticipation, is excited. Interesting indeed.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever and ever," she pulls away a bit before leaning into his neck, her arms locks around his neck and hugs him. His arm wraps around her back.

She sighs into his ear, "But that would remain a dream. You don't want me, or a half-demon child." She holds him tightly.

"But I want you to bear my child. As many as you want. Half-demons or not, I only want you. Because I want you," he says softly.

She leans back a little so she can looks into his elegant eyes. The eyes that is her whole world, loving, caring, possessive, and craving for her. "Will you be my mate?" he asks, eyes begging.

Without a second thought, she answers him, "Yes."

And the dream continues. Everything is perfect the way she want it to be and more. She has become his mate and he loves her. She wishes it could go on forever, but her stomach suddenly ruins her dream.

Well not exactly ruins her dream since she already got what she wanted most. They both get up, get dresses and he go finds her some foods.

_Why does she have to feeling hungry in her dream_! She is thinking annoyingly. It feels too real to be a dream. Her body is still aching from the rain and the activity she has just finished with her lord. Or maybe she really has died?

She still not willing to believes that she might be alive. It doesn't make sense. How could he be so accepting of her and even asking her to be his mate? The last time she remembers from the real world were his red angry eyes saying he would never see her again. So she tries and convinces herself that this has to be some kind of life after death.

Sesshomaru comes back with two rabbits; he skins them and roasts them for her. They spend the next two days inside the cave. The routines continue with him finding her food; fruits, fish, rabbits. Until he informs her they are moving on the third day.

They arrive at the villages a few hours before noon to meet a very furious half dog demon, Inuyasha, waiting with a sword in hand.

"You bastards! What have you done to Rin? You were taking a walk with her and then disappeared with her for days without a trace or warning. The rain watch away your scents and I cannot trace you down, but since you are here. I will teach you a lesson you can never forget!" Inuyasha takes a fighting stand, the big sward in a transform stage, his silver hair sway against his red clothes.

"You mean, I didn't die?" Rin exclaims. Sesshomaru smirks.

"What do you mean die?" Inuyasha asks. "Did that asshole try to kill you?" he accuses.

Rin's jaw drops, looking at Inuyasha and then at her lord whose eyes are dancing with mischievous. But his attention is on Inuyasha,

"Put your sward down. I am not here to fight you, little brother," Sesshomaru says in his lazy tone. "There was a reason we could not come back."

"What reason?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Hell! It concerns me! I was the one who has been searching for days when she disappeared so don't you fucking say it doesn't concern me. What the hell happened!" he demands.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I got sick and could not come back." Rin decides to steps in. She isn't lying, because she really did got sick, but that's not the only reason. She just not telling the whole truth.

"Rin" Kagome exclaims, she's on her way back from the river and her arms carrying a water bucket. She rushes to Rin, examining her with worries which make Rin feels even guiltier for disappearing.

The brothers' quarrel goes on for a while longer until Sesshomaru announce that Rin is now his mate and she will go to the western land with him.

Kogome squeal in excitement hugging the younger girl and congratulating her. Rin smiles shyly and thanks her friend, her face could never be redder.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's jaw drops, mouth stays opened and one brown is twitching standing frozen with Tesiaga in hands. Did his humans-hated brother just announce he's marrying to a human girl?! And to Rin no less!

.

The humans hold a small cerebration for the couples and they leave the village the next day.

Many years have passes. Sesshomaru could hear Rin's voice yelling at her children for being mischiefs and follows with her laugher. He knows her kids has manages to find her soft spot again. They have five beautiful children together, three boys and two girls. He's proud of them.

Rin's smiles at him when she spots him. He returns her smile with a soft one. A smile that no one but her alone can bring out of him.

He's thankful that he had reached out to her on that raining night before it was too late. And because of that rainy night, he learned to love and cherish her with his entire being.

He reaches out a hand to Rin and she comes into his embrace. He has a happy family. And the only reason this could happen is because Rin is the mother of his children. Because they loves each other.

_Fin_


End file.
